


A Matter of Perspective

by sapphicseshatwrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amnesia AU, Angst, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Pining, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Useless Lesbians, X female reader, catradora, space adventures, will be using she/her pronouns throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseshatwrites/pseuds/sapphicseshatwrites
Summary: Bringing magic to the other planets was what you were doing-travelling the universe, helping others with your best friends. Through it all, you pushed down your feelings, knowing that you would never be able to act on them.But then, you lost your memories in a sudden accident.It's a chance to start over, to forget and move on from the feelings that have been plaguing you for so long.Are your friends going to let you forget?Are Adora and Catra going to let you go without you knowing how much you mean to them?-Amnesia AU
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Reader, Adora (She-Ra)/Female Reader, Adora (She-Ra)/Reader, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)/Female Reader, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)/Reader, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/Female Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	A Matter of Perspective

You blink the sleep out of your eyes and cover your mouth to stifle your yawn. If you had to guess by the light coming in through the viewing windows, it’s probably midday. Everyone else is already up by now, but even though you’re the latest to get up, you know you’re also the one that got the least amount of sleep.

You’re also finally inside the next planet’s atmosphere. You rub your eyes and glance outside. You hum. You must have entered early in the morning—you were so tired you hadn’t even felt it. 

“Good morning, princess,” Catra drawls, jumping off the ledge of the window to join you. She raises a brow at the plain exhaustion on your face. “Long night?”

You sigh and shoot her a pointed look, pulling back from the window to continue your journey to the front of the ship where everyone is probably already gathered. “Long night” is a colossal understatement.

You usually loved that your room is so close to Adora and Catra’s, but last night you envied that Bow and Glimmer sleep on the opposite side of the ship. With all the shouting that passed through the walls, you could barely get a wink of sleep. 

Melog joined you in your room sometime while it was happening and curled up against your side with a small whimper. They disliked Adora and Catra fighting just as much as you did. 

Adora and Catra quieted down close to morning, and that was the only opportunity you had to sleep. 

“I know.” Catra laughs a little but brushes her tail against your wrist apologetically. “I’m sorry. I know we got a little bit out of control.”

“A little bit?” You scoff and roll your eyes, “No kidding.” After a beat, you lose your scowl and frown, letting your concern show as you pause in front of the door. “Is everything alright?” you ask, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Catra’s ear flicks, almost imperceptibly, and her brow her furrows for a moment before she masks it with an assuring smile. Despite this, she leans into your touch—it provides her comfort. “Uh,” she scratches the back of her head, “not really. We had one of those episodes.” 

Those episodes—known around the ship as the moments when Adora and Catra, still not completely understanding each other, blow up a small, reasonable disagreement with a simple solution into something astronomical. They’ve both gotten better at putting their pride aside for their emotional healing, but when it comes to new differences, they take a step backwards and get petty. 

“I see.” You wrap an arm around Catra’s shoulder and pull her into a one-armed hug. “Well, I’m sure you’ll resolve it. You always do. You did get through a war together, an argument like this isn’t going to tear soulmates apart, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Catra sighs, stepping into your embrace to wrap her arms around your neck. She presses her face against your shoulder and closes her eyes. “We’ll be okay. We just need a moment to ourselves.” 

You rub her back lightly, nodding your cheek against her temple. “Of course. It’s normal for new couples to learn about boundaries.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Catra mumbles, burying her face closer to your neck. “Hey… I have to have my weekly chat video chat with Perfuma later, is there any chance I could do it in your room?” 

You can practically hear the plea in Catra’s voice, no matter how nonchalant she tried to seem. 

“Yes, of course, kitten.” You pull back and hold her at arm’s length, grinning down at her. “You know that you’re welcome in there anytime.”

Catra huffs—makes a swipe at your face to wipe off the smirk from it, and misses, just by a hair. 

The threat is clear, though. 

“Okay, my bad,” you chuckle, raise a hand in surrender. “I won’t say it again.”

“You better not,” Catra grouses, smashing her hand on the open button. “I’m nobody’s kitten.” 

“Mhm.”

“I’m not!” 

This time, when Catra shoves your face, she hits it straight on, but even that isn’t enough to stop you from laughing. Catra crosses her arms over her chest. Her tail whips unhappily behind her, but you don’t miss how her lips twitch when you give her cheek a sloppy kiss. 

* * *

Out of all the places you’ve visited so far, this one resembles Etheria the most. From what you can see so far, in any case. 

Darla’s readings stated that you could breathe the planet’s oxygen safely without your helmets on. At least that’s something to look forward to. The trek through unknown worlds, from where the ship lands to the nearest village or city, is never fun when you wear your suits. Being able to breathe without them takes a significant burden off your shoulders, no matter how much Entrapta upgrades them. 

Unfortunately, there’s still an issue that prevents you from stepping off the ship. You haven’t even technically landed yet—you’ve been hovering just inside Utera’s atmosphere, but with the way things are going, you’re not entirely sure you will land.

“What do you mean we can’t communicate?” Adora demands, her brows creased in frustration. Her fingers turn white as she curls them into a fist. “How is that even possible? Every planet has some way of receiving signals!”

You and Catra share a look of mild bemusement but hang back and quietly observe your friends. Adora was already irritated before receiving the information—she’s been brooding all morning, according to Catra. You don’t want to make things tenser by butting in and calling out her behaviour in front of everyone, but it’s definitely affecting the team. 

Poor Bow looks just as stressed as Adora does, maybe even more, but he conceals his frustration a lot better than her with a tight smile. “I’m not sure, Adora,” he replies with a shake of his head, “this planet might just not have communication towers. Look at the buildings; they look pretty ancient.”

“But then, how do people communicate within the planet?” Glimmer asks, peering closely at the screen over Bow’s shoulder. 

Glimmer, unlike Adora and Bow, doesn’t look nearly as distressed. If anything, Glimmer is probably more annoyed by Adora and Catra’s behaviour and that it affects the team’s morale. Fortunately, she manages to distract herself from it by focusing on the situation at hand. 

Bow sighs helplessly and shakes his head. “I don’t know. All we can do if we still want to talk to these people is to land the ship and walk to the city, hoping that they’re not hostile.” 

You all sigh collectively. 

Bow is right. If Utera has any magic, it’s locked within the planet. Only She-Ra can bring it back, but without any way to make contact with the leaders of the planet from your ship to organise a meeting, all you can do is go in person and be prepared for the worst scenario.

Adora walks toward the viewing window. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her fingers against her bicep. Her back is tense, and you can hear the distinct click of her jaw as she stares out. 

You all wait for her decision silently. The awkwardness in the room grows as more time passes. 

Adora shifts from foot to foot as she weighs the options. 

Knowing her, she’s probably going through a thousand different scenarios and every possible outcome. 

Catra’s insight in the matter would be especially helpful given her experience as a criminal mastermind—at least in the possibility of an attack—but she feels about as readily available to interact with Adora as Adora does to listen to her.

You roll your eyes. Someone has to say something.

You squeeze Catra’s shoulder as you brush past her, going to stand behind Adora.

When you look back, everyone seems relieved for different reasons. Bow and Glimmer shoot you a thumbs up, then immediately press their heads together in conversation. Catra gives you an encouraging smile and nods, but she keeps a curious gaze on you and Adora.

Adora startles when you place your hand on her back, almost jumping into defensive mode before realising it’s you. 

Yet, another thing you still need to work on, but that’s not what needs to be addressed right now. You file away that little detail for later when you’re able to ask Perfuma for suggestions on how you can help ease Adora’s constant hypervigilance. 

“Sorry,” you mumble, smiling a little despite the suffocating pressure in the room. 

Adora relaxes, and the edges of her lips tremble as she cracks a smile. The furrow in her brow smooths, and her face softens. “It’s okay. I kind of spaced out,” she says, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Distracted?” You wrap an around her middle and let her lean into you. At least there’s some progress there. “What are you thinking?” you ask, rubbing circles over the small of her back. 

Adora ignores your first comment, and gives herself a firm nod, seeming coming to a decision. “I think we should land the ship and take the risk of going into the city without warning. There’s not much more we can do,” Adora decides with a purse of her lips. She’s unhappy going in relatively blind, but in typical Adora fashion—“We’ll have She-Ra, so we can bust out of anything if we need to.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“But if we can, I’d like to avoid conflict,” she rushes to add. 

That gets a snort out of Catra, but thankfully, she doesn’t say anything. Even then, you swear you can hear her thinking ‘that never stopped you before!’

Adora seems to be feeling the telepathic message the same way. She turns, raises a hand as she points her finger at Catra, and opens her mouth, a retaliation already forming in her head. 

After a brief moment, Adora lowers her hand and turns back around to face you. She slowly takes a deep breath as the tips of her ears turn pink. She holds her breath, releasing it after a long moment with a small shake of her head. 

You sigh internally and give Adora’s arm a gentle squeeze.

“Okay, guys?” Adora calls, signalling Bow and Glimmer. “We can’t just leave this planet the way it is if there’s a chance it has magic to bring back,” Adora decides. “But we have to meet the people on it to make sure it’s in good hands before we do; otherwise, we’d just be doing more harm than good.”

“Okay,” Bow replies with an affirmative nod. “It’s kind of late to start heading into the city today.”

“We should go early tomorrow,” Glimmer adds, agreeing. “We didn’t rest much on the last planet anyway. We could use what’s left of the day to relax and get ready.”

“Sounds good,” you say, relieved that that dilemma is solved.

Adora smiles, pleased with herself. 

“I’m just going to get Darla settled,” Bow announces. 

“I’ll go get lunch ready!” Glimmer beams, rushing out of the room.

You watch her leave with fond amusement. “She really took to the whole cooking thing, didn’t she?” 

“Yeah, which is funny, because I’ve never seen her so much as pick up a cutting board back at home,” Catra remarks, finally joining Adora and you. 

Adora glances between Catra and you, her eyes squinting in suspicion. 

Catra pointedly ignores her questioning looks. You look at Adora expectantly. 

“Right...” Adora answers, still hesitant to engage in the conversation. “I had never seen her cook before at home either. Must be the effects of being in space.” 

“Space is fun, but it does mess with you,” you state with a shrug. “I work out here more than I ever did back home—probably because we have so much free time when we’re not at any planet.” 

“It does get boring sometimes,” Adora admits, finally relaxing enough to meet Catra’s eyes as she speaks. “There’s only so much to do. We should try to do something before we leave,” she offers, directing a smile at Catra, at last. 

“I’m in,” Catra grins, then her gaze flits over to you. “Are you?” 

You wouldn’t have been sure the invitation was even directed at you if they didn’t look as hopeful they did for your answer. 

“You both know that I love you, but right now, all I want is to sleep.” 

Adora grimaces at the reminder, her cheeks burning red. “I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to, you know-we just got carried away,” she mumbles, embarrassed. 

“Believe me, I know,” you say, patting Adora’s shoulder gently. You give her an understanding smile. “It’s okay. I’m just glad I’ll be able to catch up un my sleep today, and things are hopefully getting better now… ?” You trail off, your eyes darting between your two friends expectantly.

Catra rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We’re going to talk it over.”

“Adora?”

“We promise!” 

“Good girls, that’s what I like to hear,” you beam. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

“Are we going to see you at all today?” Adora asks with a small pout.

“Aw,” you chuckle, “someone’s clingy. You see me every day regardless, dork.” Adora only frowns harder in response. You give Adora a quick, apologetic hug. “Not unless you two want to sleep in my bed.”

“Actually,” Catra says, approaching you. “I think we might hold you to that.”

“I was kidding.”

“No take backs!” Adora chimes. Her smile widens when Catra steps into her embrace, evidently without thinking. 

You scrutinise both women briefly, and then you shake your head in resignation. “Fine. But keep it down. You owe me that much,” you huff, wagging a finger bossily at them. You walk away, yawning, as the door opens before you. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Catra purrs, wrapping her tail around Adora’s thigh as they watch you.

* * *

You’ve been walking for several hours now. The sun is high in the sky, and despite the lush jungle-like growth of the vegetation over you, the heat is still oppressive on your backs. 

“We probably should have checked this place out before we set out to the city,” you sigh, wiping the sweat off your brow. 

Adora is walking in front of you, Catra right behind you, and Bow and Glimmer taking up the rear. 

“Yeah, why didn’t anyone think of that?” Catra groans, rolling her eyes lightly. The heat is getting to her; you can feel her annoyance radiating off her in waves. You feel a stab of sympathy for her. 

Adora ducks from a low-hanging branch and pulls it aside, waiting for you all to pass. “Be careful, guys. The ground is uneven here,” she warns. 

“Thanks, Adora!” you call as you carefully step over a fallen log. “And it doesn’t matter now,” you say to Catra. “Too late to go back—” Your words die down in your throat at the next step you take. Suddenly the ground beneath you gives out, and you fall forward.

“Y/n!”

Adora rushes forward as Catra reaches out to grab you, but not even her quick reflexes are fast enough to save you from the pull of gravity.

You yell out in surprise as your weight pulls you into the earthy darkness, flailing your arms instinctively in hopes of grabbing onto something, anything. 

You can hear the alarmed shouts of your friends above you, their voices getting farther and farther away as yours gets louder. 

“Sparkl—” 

Catra isn’t even done saying her name before Glimmer yells back, “On it!” disappearing in a poof of magic.

Unfortunately, the ground is coming up faster than Glimmer, or you anticipate. 

Glimmer appears above you, so, so close for a moment, “Give me your hand!” 

You reach out as far as you can, your fingers fumbling to grab Glimmer’s hand. “No, no, no!” 

“Y/n! Hang on!” Glimmer disappears again, reappearing on the ground. 

You land on your side and hit your head with a sickening crunch on the hard ground. 

You hear Glimmer scream something in the distance, but you can’t make out her words. Your ears ring painfully, your lungs scream for oxygen. You choke out a gasp and clench your eyes shut. 

“Hey! I’m right here, Y/n. Just hold on, I’m getting you out of here, stay awake!” 

Glimmer wraps her arms around you, and you feel your body become light as she transports you back to the surface. 

You can feel yourself losing sensation throughout your body. You feel the bright light of the sun through your eyelids and hear the panic-stricken voices of your friends, but that is all your mind can process before your entire consciousness shuts down and your body becomes limp. 

* * *

As soon as you wake, a flare of pain erupts all over your body, making you wish you were asleep again. You grit your teeth and release a low hiss, clenching your eyes closed as you raise a hand to clutch at the side of your head where the sharpest pain is. Your fingers brush against something soft, possibly a bandage. Even with the barest amount of pressure that you apply, the pain intensifies tenfold, making you retract your hand with a loud yelp that makes your parched throat ache.

“Y/n?” A voice says from beside you. 

You startle at the sound of the voice. It’s new and utterly unfamiliar to you. And that’s when you register that there’s an excessive warmth curled at your side. It’s a lump of a person—the person who just spoke—but there’s something else that is on your legs, something you can’t see, and someone else’s hand is clutching yours tightly. 

You don’t know these people, and you realise with a fear that makes your blood turn to ice that you don’t know where you are, either. Or where you should be. What happened to you? How did you get here? 

You don’t even know your own _name_.


End file.
